el dragon demoniaco de kuoh
by wolfcraft15
Summary: la historia trata de que como natsu dara su vida por los que considera su familia y ellos los te fanfic será un natsu/harem fairy tail/high school dxd no abra issei/harem ya que tengo otros planes con el drajonrojo. mi Skype es draig dragneel si tienen ideas o decirme algo importante lo manda por ahí o por la pagina fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

El dragón demoniaco de kuoh.

Cap. 1: traición y nuevo inicio de vida.

(Flash back)

Nos encontramos en la zona de combate donde el bando de los magos de fiore luchaba contra el ejército de zeref y sus spriggan.

Mientras en otro lugar erza, Wendy, Laxus, kurogane y sting estaban luchando con algunos de los spriggans, pese a que tenían algo de dificultades. Por otro lado natsu controlado por la ira, estaba enfrentado con gray que lo intentaba matar por ser end.

 **Gray** : (gritando) ¡voy a matarte end.!

 **Natsu:** ¡quítate del medio gray voy a matar a zeref!

 **Gray:** cállate primero te matare a ti y después iré a por zeref.

Natsude un puñetazo certero logra noquear a gray y rápidamente se dirige a enfrentarse por última vez con zeref, sin saber el peligro que le asechaba en las sombras, a todos en el combate, natsu junto con happy que en ese momento lo encontró se dirigieron a la batalla.

( **Escuchar call of duty verruckt para mayor profundidad)**

 **Natsu:** Zeref voy a acabar esta estúpida guerra tuya, no dejare que dañes a mi compañero de gremio.

 **Zeref:** (serio) sabias palabras Natsu pero ¿tu poder es lo suficientemente grande como para vencerme?

 **Natsu:** mi poder es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarte zeref no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, happy retírate esta será muy peligroso.

 **Happy:** (serio) no lo hare en fairy tail jamás abandonamos a un compañero, además ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, si matas a zeref tu morirás y no quiero perderte por lo que luchare a tu lado.

 **Natsu:** (sonriendo) está bien happy vamos haya.

 **Happy:** ayer sir.

 **Zeref:** (con cara de psicópata) que escena más linda creo que los matare a los dos, como son padre e hijo no habrá problema.

 **Natsu/happy:** te derrotaremos zeref por el bien de todos.

En ese momento el choque de energía oscura con el modo de fuego electrificado de natsu hizo temblar la zona de batalla, combos, patadas, técnica poderosas, rugidos el combate hacia que ese paramo se convirtiera en un sitio árido e inevitable. Mientras erza, Wendy, charle, juvia y Lucy encontraron a gray inconsciente por lo que curándolo lo despertaron para que contara que le había pasado.

 **Juvia:** (feliz) gray-sama que bueno que se encuentra bien y no le ha pasado nada.

 **Erza:** gray ¿Qué ha pasado? Sentimos tu energía y la de natsu y cuando llegamos te encontramos inconsciente.

 **Wendy:** ¿ya se siente mejor gray-san?

 **Lucy:** joder gray que hiciste para que natsu te diera esa paliza.

Gray en ese momento les cuenta sobre cómo se enteró de que como logro derrotar a invel el segundo al mando después de zeref, el cual casi mato a juvia y de cómo se enteró de que natsu en verdad era end y que a pesar de haber peleado lo noqueo para ir a matar a zeref.

 **Erza:** natsu o END es un peligro para todos, hay que avisar al maestro de esto, el decidirá que hacer junto con los maestro de otros gremios.

 **Lucy/juvia:** natsu/END pagara por haber dañado a gray/sama y esconder el hecho de que él era END, esto no se quedara así.

 **Wendy:** (pensando) natsu-san por favor cuídese por lo que más quiera.

Devuelta al combate de los hermanos dragneel y el exceed, natsu ya estaba algo dañado y agotado por usar ataque de gran nivel destructivo mientras zeref estaba en las mismas condiciones que natsu.

 **Zeref:** (enfurecido) natsu con este ataque acabare con tu patética existencia (preparando su técnica)

 **Natsu:** ¡no pienso morir aquí todavía zeref!(Preparando su técnica estrella)

 **Natsu/Zeref:** arte secreta de cazadragones de fuego loto explosivo carmesí electrificado/cañón cero oscuro.

El choque de las técnicas libero una gran cantidad de calor y energía que produjo que en el campo de batalla mucho volcanes explotaran, hubieran terremotos, al desvanecerse la técnica se puede ver a natsu jadeando y a zeref moribundo en ese momento zeref le dice la verdad a natsu.

 **Natsu:** te dije que te derrotaría zeref no dejare que nadie haga daño a mis camaradas de gremio.

 **Zeref:** siempre lo supe natsu,(tose sangre)tengo que decirte algo importante yo soy tu hermano, hable con los dragones amigos de igneel y les dije que enviaría a los dragón slayer hacia fiore 400 después para evitar que icnología los matara y se hicieran fuerte para matarlo, natsu no me queda mucho tiempo quiero obsequiarte mi colgante tómalo otouto quiero que quemes mi cuerpo para que no lo utilicen como objeto de prueba para tratar de hacer a mas etherias.

(Zeref muere)

 **Natsu:** (llorando) no,no,NO NO TE MUERAS ZEREF PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES QUE ERAS MI HERMANO NO TE MUERAS.

Sin darse cuenta que la maldición de zeref se estaba pasando a su cuerpo. Después de llorar quema el cuerpo de su hermano y en ese preciso instante sintió la energía de ese ser, el que los ataco en la isla de la primera, el que mato a igneel, acnologia el dragón del apocalipsis, guiado por la gran cantidad de magia liberada en si combate con zeref llamo la atención de acnologia, llego hasta la zona donde se encontraba el exceed ya recuperado y el dragón slayer de fuego con su magia recuperada.

Natsu sabiendo a que venía le dijo a happy que lo ayudara a derrotarlo.

 **Acnologia:** valla,valla,valla hace que terminaste por matar a zeref estoy sorprendido no esperaba menos de la cría de igneel después de todo saliste igual que él y terminaras igual que el muerto bajo mi poder.

 **Natsu:** acnologia no subestimes mi poder te derrotare por el bien de todo el mundo acabare con tu existencia para quitar el terror de las personas.

 **Acnologia:** (riéndose) como planeas hacer eso patético insecto pudiste vencer a zeref a duras penas que te hace pensar que me derrotaras a mí.

 **Natsu:** tengo el apoyo de mi gremio y el resto de los magos no dejare que destruya lo que igneel trataba de proteger te derrotare.

El rugido de acnologia no se hizo esperar y natsu respondió con el suyo igualando al de acnologia sorprendiéndolo y emocionándolo mas la pelea siguió su curso. Mientras en otro lado todos los maestros y magos santo hablaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que natsu o END era un peligro para todos y debía ser eliminado solo unas pocas personas se oponían a esto esté ellas Wendy,charle,minerva,yukino,kagura,Jenny,mirajane,chelia a pesar de los reclamos de su prima sherry,el resto de magos querían la muerte del dragón slayer de fuego por lo que se dirigieron a la zona de combate donde el dragón slayer había logrado a duras penas matar a acnologia y sin esperar una respuesta todos los magos atacaron a natsu el cual apenas podía defenderse.

 **Natsu:** (triste) ¿porque me atacan? Yo los defendí de zeref y acnologia.

 **Magos:** porque eres un peligro para todos, maldito demonio.

Justo en el momento por evadir un ataque no ve a la hermana de mirajane que se le acerca y de un zarpazo le deja sin poder ver el ojo derecho y los demás magos aprovechando la oportunidad atacaron en conjunto véase como alzack y bisca que una de sus bala logro dar en el ojo derecho de natsu dejando sin la oportunidad de hacerse un trasplante, al terminar los ataques makarov se acerca para quitarle la marca y le dice a erza y gray que lo remanten,ellos atacando a natsu con sus ataques más fuertes casi logran su cometido de no ser porque happy saco a natsu recibiendo parte del daño de las técnica e hiriéndole de gravedad, entonces natsu viendo a happy herido trata de sacarlo de ahí pero los demás magos lo atacan y el con su última reserva de magia crea la técnica con la que derroto a su hermano y al chocarlas con las demás más la energía liberada de los combates anteriores abrió una brecha dimensional donde fueron absorbidos happy y natsu y lo lleva a otra dimensión donde lo último que logra captar es un pelo carmesí y un olor a rosa antes de caer inconsciente producto de las heridas.

Bueno para los que lean esta historia pueden dejar su comentario dejare mi skype por si quieren hablarme y gracias por leer mi historia.

Draig dragneel es mi skype.


	2. cap2 conociendo a la ruin carmesi

Cap.2 conociendo a la ruin carmesí y la sacerdotisa del rayo.

( **escuchar rata blanca el hada y el mago versión mejorada para mayor emoción)**

 _(Asia en este fanfic ya será rescatada y revivida como un demonio por rías por lo que raynere y sus compañeras se unirán al sequito de rías y el otro caído morirá)._

Flash back: (El rugido de acnologia no se hizo esperar y natsu respondió con el suyo igualando al de acnologia sorprendiéndolo y emocionándolo más, la pelea siguió su curso. Mientras en otro lado todos los maestros y magos santo hablaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que natsu o END era un peligro para todos y debía ser eliminado solo unas pocas personas se oponían a esto esté ellas Wendy,charle,minerva,yukino,kagura,Jenny,mirajane,chelia a pesar de los reclamos de su prima sherry, el resto de magos querían la muerte del dragón slayer de fuego por lo que se dirigieron a la zona de combate donde el dragón slayer había logrado a duras penas matar a acnologia y sin esperar una respuesta todos los magos atacaron a natsu el cual apenas podía defenderse.

Natsu:(triste) ¿porque me atacan? Yo los defendí de seres y acnologia.

Magos: porque eres un peligro para todos, maldito demonio.

Justo en el momento por evadir un ataque no ve a la hermana de mira jane que se le acerca y de un zarpazo le deja sin poder ver el ojo derecho y los demás magos aprovechando la oportunidad atacaron en conjunto véase como alzack y bisca que una de sus bala logro dar en el ojo derecho de natsu, al terminar los ataques makarov se acerca para quitarle la marca y le dice a erza y gray que lo remanten,ellos atacando a natsu con sus ataques más fuertes casi logran su cometido de no ser porque happy saco a natsu recibiendo parte del daño de las técnica e hiriéndole de gravedad, entonces natsu viendo a happy herido trata de sacarlo de ahí pero los demás magos lo atacan y el con su última reserva de magia crea la técnica con la que derroto a su hermano y al chocarlas con las demás más la energía liberada de los combates anteriores abrió una brecha dimensional donde fueron absorbidos happy y natsu y lo lleva a otra dimensión donde lo último que logra captar es un pelo carmesí y un olor a rosa antes de caer inconsciente producto de las heridas.)

Flash back: (rias gremory).

Nos encontramos en la academia kuoh, conocida por ser una escuela con una gran cantidad de femeninas asistiendo en esa escuela, pero nos desviamos del punto en esta dimensión existen facciones, en la cual hay 3, los ángeles, caídos, demonios, entre otros, durante años estuvieron en guerras, los ángeles perdieron a Dios, los demonios a los reyes demonios y los caídos perdieron gran cantidad de parte de su ejército, por lo que al caer los líderes de las fracciones, decidieron detener la guerra, los demonios además de perder a sus líderes perdieron una gran cantidad de demonio de sangre real por lo que debieron empezar a hacer matrimonios arreglados lo que le afecta a cierta pelirroja conocida.

Sirzechs: (serio) rías escúchame, el matrimonio con raiser no se puede cancelar es algo necesario para el inframundo la cantidad de demonios de sangre puro decendio después de la guerra es algo inevitable.

Rías: (furiosa) No puedes hacerme esto oni-sama quedamos que me dejarían terminar la universidad no traten de controlar mi vida porque no me casare con raiser.

Raiser: (sonriendo en creído) vamos querida rías no te pongas así el matrimonio va y te casaras conmigo.

Rías: (seria) me casare pero no contigo raiser, yo escogeré con quien casarme.

Sirzechs: (serio) suficiente me han aburrido su conversa, rías vamos a hacer un rating game si ganas quedas libre del compromiso con raiser pero si pierde te casaras con él.

Raiser: (feliz) perfecto no hay posibilidad mínima de que pierda rías querida cuando el rating game termine te hare mía.

Rías: (enojada) lo tenías planeado no oni-sama pero bueno voy a participar en el rating game pero quiero diez días para entrenar a mi sequito.

Sirzechs: (serio) concedidos si no hay más cosas que discutir nos retiramos, hasta entonces rías.

Raiser: (pervertidamente) mejor ve preparándote física y psicológicamente porque no te voy a dejar descansar te daré bien duro.

Rías: (enojada) cállate raiser no creas que pienso perder el combate así que te quedaras con las ganas y ya largaos de una vez.

Una vez que sirzechs y raiser se fueran rías llanos a akeno y al resto de su sequito para avisarles sobre el rating game después de eso akeno, rías y koneko decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para que rías se tranquilizara.

Flash back: fin.

Nos encontramos a natsu en el suelo desangrándose y medio moribundo pensando en el porqué de la traición de sus camaradas de gremios, mientras más pasaba el tiempo perdía la conciencia sintiendo apenas los latidos del exceed, a punto de caer inconsciente logro ver una cabellera roja junta con una azabache y peliblanca para después caer inconsciente sin saber que una luz verdosa con roja entro en su cuerpo. (ya lo estáis sospechando verdad, el oído de natsu en este fanfic será como el de cobra)

Rías iba caminando junto a akeno y koneko cuando vieron una luz verdosa media rojiza yendo a la plaza por lo que se apresuraron a llegar para encontrar a un chico como de 22 años pelo salmón con una bufanda de escamas con un gato azul desangrados cuando vieron que la luz entro en el cuerpo del chico por lo que sospecharon que se trataba de una sacred gear por lo que decidieron revivirlo como un demonio pero cuando iban a empezar las 8 piezas de peón levitaron y se acercaron al cuerpo del chico para después entrar en él y que apareciera el signo mágico de los gremory lo que dejaba entendido que ahora era su peón.

Rías: chicas soy yo o las piezas levitaron por sí misma y reencarnaron al joven.

Koneko: (monótona) no es la única que lo vio boucho.

Akeno: (sorprendida) increíble 8 piezas de peón para reencarnarlo esto tiene que ser una broma, rías deberíamos llevarla con Asia para que la cure.

Rías: si tienes razón vamos ya y koneko lleva al gatito que parece que es del chico.

Y se teletransportaron con los círculos mágicos a la casa en la que estaba viviendo Asia.

Asia: (sorprendía) ¿boucho que hace aquí pensaba que estaba caminando?.

Rías: Asia necesito que cures a mi peón y a su gatito lo podrías hacer Asia.

Asia: claro boucho no hay problema enseguida lo hago.

Mientras Asia curaba a natsu y al exceed rías le pidió a akeno que llamara a kiba y al sequito de Sonia que era algo importante, en unos 10 minutos después.

Kiba:(cansado) llegue boucho ¿que ha pasado?.

Sona sitri: ya llegue rías espero que no te moleste que venga con mi sequito que es lo importante que tienes que comentarme.

Rías: veras Sona acabo de reencarnar a un humano pero me costó las 8 piezas de peón y ni siquiera había empezado a recitar el canto cuando las piezas levitaron por sí misma y se introdujeron dentro del chico.

Sona iba a responder cuando vieron a Asia llegar corriendo.

Asia: boucho boucho es el peón está pasando algo extraño con él.

Rías: (seria) vamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver el cuerpo de natsu levitando y de repente se formó una esfera de fuego y rayos alrededor de él y en un momento se escuchó el eco de una vos diciendo boost al terminar lo que vieron los dejo a todos en la habitación con la boca abierta prácticamente el chico era parecido a un hibrido dragón sus alas en los costados estaban marcadas con negro como si fueran alas de demonio, unos cuernos como los de un carnero y sus brazos y pierna como parte de sus costillas cubiertas de escamas de color negro y rojo carmesí y el la mano derecha estaba la boost gear.

Sona: (asustada) ¿eso es lo que creo que es?.

Akeno: (sorprendida) la boost gear y su cuerpo parece el de un dragón fufufufu pero parece que es mayorcito y con mucha musculatura fufufufu.

Cuando las féminas escucharon eso volvieron a ver al chico se sonrojaron al ver el torso desnudo pero happy que quedo echado al lado derecho de natsu comenzó a despertar.

Happy: natshuuu,donde está mi pescado ¿natsu? Estas bien respóndeme.

Rias,sona,sequito de ambas: (pensando) ese gato hablo.

Rías: (sorprendida) oye pequeño te encuentras bien.

Happy: (retrocediendo con miedo) no sé qué queráis de natsu pero no dejare que le hagáis daño.

Sona: tranquilo gatito no le aremos daño pero que les paso para que estuvieran en esa condición.

Happy: está bien les diré pero tengo que hacerles dos preguntas, ¿Dónde estamos este lugar no parece en nada a magnolia? Y ¿tienen pescado? Es que me bajo el hambre.

Asia: si enseguida te traigo pequeño. Y se fue a buscar el pescado.

Rías: están en kuoh y a que te refieres a que no se parece nada a magnolia.

Happy: (pensando en voz alta) será posible que natsu al chocar su técnica con la de los traidores abra abierto y portal interdimencional que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Sona: espera gatito como eso de traidores y lo del portal interdimencional.

Los demás escuchaban atentamente al gato ya que la curiosidad los comía a todos por igual.

Asia: toma gatito aquí tienes un pescado.

Happy: gracias me llamo happy aye.

Rias: yo me llamo Rias dijiste que se abrió un portal interdimensional después de que natsu ¿ese era su nombre no?.

Happy: aye.

Rias: chocara con los de los traidores y eso los trajo aquí?

Happy: (dejando de comer el pescado)(sombrío)si pero no quiero hablar de eso.

En ese momento despertaba natsu.

Natsu: (con dolor) auch como duele happy estas bien.

Happy: (con lágrimas anime en los ojos) natsuuuu no me asustes así pensé que morirías.

Natsu: (feliz) no te preocupes compañero que no te dejare solo.

Las féminas estaban toda sonrojada ya que les pareció adorable la forma en que lo dijo y los hombre véase kiba y sanji se sentían orgulloso de natsu.

Happy: natsu tu dragón forcé esta activada y tiene un guante extraño en la mano derecha.

Natsu: (sorprendido) vaya mi dragón forcé genial al parecer se unió a mi poder demoniaco pero que es este guante y quienes son ustedes.

Rias: yo soy Rias gremory una demonio y tu ama encantado de conocerte natsu.

Sona: (seria) yo me llamo Sona sitri un gusto .

Natsu: yo me llamo etherias natsu dragneel soy un maryuu y que eso de ama Rias-chan.

Rias: te reviví como demonio y que es eso de Rias-chan.

Natsu: es que gildarts me enseño que si veía a una chica hermosa debía decir su nombre con el chan, (pone el semblante triste con la cabeza gacha).

Rias: natsu porque de repente te has puesto triste.

Natsu: es referente a lo que paso antes y el porqué de que estaba con todas esas heridas.

Y fin, no os lo habéis creido,solo es el final del segundo cap. ya sabéis si tenéis ideas dejadlas en los comentarios se agradece bueno o malo no importa me ayuda a mejorar y dejo mi sipo para aquel que quiera darme una idea Draig dragneel, me despido un saludo que disfrutéis el cap.


	3. no es cap sino informacion :)

Este no será un capitulo, sino que solo un agradecimiento para los que estas leyendo mi historia y los agradecimiento son para:

Jimsop098,compa tu idea me a gustado pero de momento no la pondré en practica hasta que natsu logre usar el poder de draig completamente.

Sephiroth

.

Y saludos para los que leyeron mi fanfic pero no pudieron comentar sus ideas y apoyo me ayudan a mejorar, y si tienen mas ideas dadla que mi plan con este fanfic es poder también usar ideas de mis lectores asi que nada el cap. Sale el domingo que quiero hacerlo largo y todavía estoy en proceso.

Wolfcraft15 se despide hasta el siguiente cap.


	4. cap3 la verdad de natsu, furia desatada

Cap.3 la verdad de natsu y la furia del dragón se desata.

 **(En esta historia el 666 o dragón del apocalipsis tendrá apoyo de algunos dragones como Albión (pero no significa que sea malo sino que solo encuentra que los dragones debían ser temidos y respetados) lo que desato una guerra civil entre los dragones, donde incluso los dragones del earthland estuvieron involucrados)**

 **Flash back: cap. anterior.**

 **Happy** : (con lágrimas anime en los ojos) natsuuuu no me asustes así pensé que morirías.

 **Natsu** : (feliz) no te preocupes compañero que no te dejare solo.

Las féminas estaban toda sonrojada ya que les pareció adorable la forma en que lo dijo y el hombre véase kiba y saji se sentían orgulloso de natsu.

 **Happy** : natsu tu dragón forcé esta activada y tiene un guante extraño en la mano derecha.

 **Natsu** : (sorprendido) vaya mi dragón forcé genial al parecer se unió a mi poder demoniaco pero que es este guante y quienes son ustedes.

 **Rias** : yo soy Rias gremory una demonio y tu ama encantado de conocerte natsu.

 **Sona** : (seria) yo me llamo Sona sitri un gusto.

 **Natsu** : yo me llamo etherias natsu dragneel soy un maryuu y que eso de ama Rias-chan.

 **Rias** : te reviví como demonio y que es eso de Rias-chan.

 **Natsu** : es que gildarts me enseño que si veía a una chica hermosa debía decir su nombre con el chan, (pone el semblante triste con la cabeza gacha).

 **Rias** : natsu porque de repente te has puesto triste.

 **Natsu** : es referente a lo que paso antes y el porqué de que estaba con todas esas heridas.

 **Flash back: fin**

 **Rias** : porque tenías todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo natsu.

 **Natsu** :(con tristeza) fui traicionado por aquellos a los que considere mi familia, mi nombre abreviado es e.n.d y soy el demonio más temido de mi dimensión.

 **Sona** :(seria) disculpa que me meta en tu conversa Rias pero, natsu a que te refieres con tu dimensión ¿ya eras un demonio?

 **Natsu** :(triste) yo soy un demonio artificial creado por mi hermano mayor zeref dragneel y lo de mi dimensión es que el olor de aquí es diferente pero no quiero hablar más de mi dimensión.

 **Rias** :(sorprendida) pero eso es imposible los demonios no hemos podido encontrar la forma de poder hacer demonios artificiales por lo que tenemos que recurrir a reencarnarlos.

 **Natsu y happy** : ¿reencarnarlos como demonios eso es posible?

 **Sona** : veras natsu hubo un hecho histórico que marcó un antes y un después en las tres razas de los sobrenatural, una guerra entre ángeles, demonios, caídos.

 **Natsu** : ya sé que es una guerra, pero que tiene que ver esa guerra con lo de reencarnar demonios.

 **Rias** : lo que paso natsu es que en la guerra cayeron no solo los cuatros reyes demonios sino también varios demonios de sangre pura por lo que para poder tener un poder militar con el cual defendernos en caso de una guerra fue necesario recurrir a los humanos y los artefactos que el Dios bíblico les dio, los sacred gear.

 **Natsu** : entonces este guante es un sacred gear.

 **Rias** : Exacto natsu tu sacred gear es el de el dragón carmesí.

 **Sacred gear (draig)** : pero si es mi nuevo portador un gusto conocerte puedo ver que tienes conexión con igneel, atlas flame y el malnacido de acnologia.

 **Sona, Rias, sequito** :(pensando) igneel, atlas flame, acnologia quienes son esos sujetos.

 **Natsu** :(sorprendido) ¿cómo sabes de mi padre, mi tío y ese dragón destructor de magia?

 **Sacred gear (draig)** : pelee a su lado en la guerra civil de los dragones, estábamos en desventaja con thixeda, por lo que fuimos a pedir ayuda a earthland y los que vinieron fueron tu padre con los otros dragones, pero 666 se dio cuenta de los que planeábamos y trajo al malnacido de acnologia con la promesa de dejarle hacer toda la destrucción que quiera masacro a una gran cantidad de dragones, tu padre estaba luchando con los demás en contra del 666 cuando Albión nos traición y uso su poder contra nosotros lo que causo que 666 se liberara y comenzara la contra, entonces en un ataque de furia me lance a pelear contra él y nuestra pelea nos llevó hasta donde estaban las guerras de las facciones de lo sobrenatural , lo que acabo con nuestros cuerpos destruidos y nuestras almas encerradas en sacred gear, para después enterarnos de que tu padre junto con los otros dragones junto a dxd y ophis lograron sellar a 666 y los de earthland lograron sacar a acnologia de nuestra dimensión y sellaron la entrada para evitar que saliera de eathland.

 **Natsu** : entonces tú peleaste al lado de igneel, increíble.

 **Rias, Sona, sequito** : (pensando) prácticamente entre dos dragones que no tenían ningún interés en nosotros y casi nos llevan a la extinción que hubiera pasado si van de un principio con todo)

 **Sacred gear (draig):** oye chico y ¿tu padre dónde está?

 **Natsu** : (triste) murió protegiéndonos de acnologia y los demás dragones desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

 **Sacred gear (draig)** : lo siento pero que paso con acnologia.

 **Natsu** : (enojado) ese desgraciado ataco en la guerra mágica, logre matarlo pero después de eso los que considere mi familia me traicionaron porque me vieron como un peligro.

 **Sacred gear (draig):** entonces siento la esencia de acnologia dentro de ti porque absorbiste su poder, hablamos después me voy a echar una siesta.

 **Natsu** : buenas noches draig.

 **Rias** : natsu estas bien, ya sabes acerca de todo lo que sucedió y que harás al respecto.

 **Natsu** : no es obvio, eres mi ama por ende debo protegerte no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

 **Sona** : Rias les has dicho acerca de eso.

 **Rias** : gracias por acordarme.

 **Natsu** : ¿decirme que?

(Rias iba a hablar cuando, si señores hizo su segunda aparición, sirzechs junto al yakitori y una serafall enojada, esto pintara muy mal)

 **Sirzechs:** (con una sonrisa falsa) Rias hubo unos cambio de planes no solo tú te casaras con raiser sino que también sona lo hará.

 **Raiser** : (de forma pervertida) hace poco las piezas se movieron y ahora tengo el encargo de dar dos descendientes en casa diferentes y ni siquiera su hermana le podría salvar.

 **Serafall** : (triste) perdóname sona_imouto.

 **Sona** : (a punto de llorar) no hay problema hermana no es tu culpa.

 **Rias** : (enojada) eres un maldito cerdo pero sona y yo no los casaremos contigo.

 **Serafall** : (triste) de verdad que me opuse pero esos viejos votaron a favor de este malnacido (mirando a raiser).

 **Raiser** : (acercándose a Rias y sona) ya mis queridas futuras esposas les daré tan duro que no deseareis alejaros de mí. (Con tono pervertido)

Rias iba a responderle cuando un puño de fuego impacto en la cara del yakitori mandándolo a comer pared. (Tened en cuenta que ya había desactivado su forma por lo que ni sirzechs, serafall y yakitori sabrán de eso de natsu, kukukukuku esto será sabroso.)

 **Natsu** : (enojado) tu maldito yakitori malnacido ellas ya dijeron que no se casarían contigo deja de molestar a mi ama.

 **Raiser** : (enojado) que te has creído demonio de clase baja ¿sabes quién soy?

 **Natsu** : (enojado) ¡no sé quién eres yakitori de mierda y no me interesa!, pero hiciste enojar a Rias-chan también hiciste llorar a sona-chan y las tratas como si fueran muñecas o juguetes me das asco.

 **Rias, Sona** :(pensando) natsu-kun.(sin saber, el cómo le llamaron).

 **Raiser** : soy un fénix soy inmortal un mero humano no me podrá derrotar.

 **Rias y Sona** : (pensando) la regeneración de los fénix los hace invencible no hay nada que podamos hacer:

 **Sequito de ambas** : boucho.

 **Natsu** : (con una sonrisa torcida) un fénix no me digas los fénix serán inmortales pero, porque habrá tan pocos fénix o porque se habrán transformado en demonios eh?

 **Rias,Sona,maous,sequito** :(pensando) es verdad ahora mismo solo hay una cierta cantidad de fénix en el inframundo y en la guerra fueron los que tuvieron menor bajas.

 **Raiser** : (serio) después de la guerra los demonios perdieron a gran parte de su ejército por lo que los fénix también cayeron.

 **Natsu** : (sonrisa torcida y maléfica) y decías que los fénix eran inmortales te tengo noticias no eres el único inmortal aquí, pero si quieres saber cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual casi se extinguieron, fue creo porque tu papa en el deseo de tener poder de los dragones reunió a una gran cantidad de fénix con su forma de ave de fuego y fueron a hablar con igneel el ex rey de los dragones de fuego para que se arrodillaran y le sirvieran, pero no contaron con que igneel y su hermano atlas flames les dijeran que no y que terminaran devorándolos a todos y esa es la razón por la que los restante fénix se transformaran en demonios para evitar la ira del dragón de fuego y sus súbditos y para tu mala suerte yakitori yo soy su hijo así que ten presente de que si nos enfrentamos será tu última batalla ya que te matare con mis propias manos.

 **Raiser** : (enojado) tal vez mi padre cometió esa equivocación pero yo no caeré ante ningún dragón, pero si están tan seguro de que me ganaras sirzechs no hagas un rating game sino un encuentro entre este demonio de clase baja y yo.

 **Natsu** : y voy también a pelear por Sona es la mejor amiga de mi ama así que no dejare que les toques un pelo porque como lo hagas desearas no haberme conocido nunca yakitori.(con tono sombrío)

 **Sirzechs** : (con la sonrisa falsa y retorcida) pues nada más el encuentro será en 10 días suerte ria-tan, sona-tan.

 **Serafall** :(se dirige a natsu) oye tu cómo te llamas peón.

 **Natsu:** etherias natsu dragneel, supongo que será la hermana de Sona-chan.

 **Serafall** : si, mi nombre es Serafall sitri te agradezco que ayudes a mi imouto pero como estas tan confiado que ganara.

 **Natsu** :(con tono sospechoso y maldadoso) solo le diré que mi poder está a la par de un dragón celestial cuando era humano, así que soy demonio mi poder aumento y conozco la debilidad de los fénix hace que descuide Serafall-chan que no dejare que nadie dañe a Sona-chan.

 **Serafall** : te lo agradezco espero que ganes peón de Ria-tan los vemos Natsu-kun.

Y corte sé que no es muy largo pero el siguiente cap. será un especial ya que será el enfrentamiento de natsu con el yakitori y puede no prometo nada, que habrá algo jugoso, ya saben si tienen ideas me las envían hubo una que me enviaron que usare más adelante ya que no sería adecuado en este momento, me despido hasta el siguiente despide wolfcraft15.


	5. cap4 fenix vs dragon, caida del fenix

Cap. 4 fenix vs dragon, la caída del fenix.

 **Flash back inicia:**

Raiser: (enojado) que te has creído demonio de clase baja ¿sabes quién soy?

Natsu: (enojado) ¡no sé quién eres yakitori de mierda y no me interesa!, pero hiciste enojar a Rias-chan también hiciste llorar a sona-chan y las tratas como si fueran muñecas o juguetes me das asco.

Rias, Sona:(pensando) natsu-kun.(sin saber el cómo le dijeron).

Raiser: soy un fénix soy inmortal un mero humano no me podrá derrotar.

Rias y Sona: (pensando) la regeneración de los fénix los hace invencible no hay nada que podamos hacer:

Sequito de ambas: boucho.

Natsu: (con una sonrisa torcida) un fénix no me digas los fénix serán inmortales pero, porque habrá tan pocos fénix o porque se habrán transformado en demonios eh?

Rias,Sona,maous,sequito:(pensando) es verdad ahora mismo solo hay una cierta cantidad de fénix en el inframundo y en la guerra fueron los que tuvieron menor bajas.

Raiser: (serio) después de la guerra los demonios perdieron a gran parte de su ejército por lo que los fénix también cayeron.

Natsu: (sonrisa torcida y maléfica) y decías que los fénix eran inmortales te tengo noticias no eres el único inmortal aquí, pero si quieres saber cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual casi se extinguieron, fue creo porque tu papa en el deseo de tener poder de los dragones reunió a una gran cantidad de fénix con su forma de ave de fuego y fueron a hablar con igneel el ex rey de los dragones de fuego para que se arrodillaran y le sirvieran, pero no contaron con que igneel y su hermano atlas flames les dijeran que no y que terminaran devorándolos a todos y esa es la razón por la que los restante fénix se transformaran en demonios para evitar la ira del dragón de fuego y sus súbditos y para tu mala suerte yakitori yo soy su hijo así que ten presente de que si nos enfrentamos será tu última batalla ya que te matare con mis propias manos.

Raiser: (enojado) tal vez mi padre cometió esa equivocación pero yo no caeré ante ningún dragón, pero si están tan seguro de que me ganaras sirzechs no hagas un rating game sino un encuentro entre este demonio de clase baja y yo.

Natsu: y voy también a pelear por Sona es la mejor amiga de mi ama así que no dejare que les toques un pelo porque como lo hagas desearas no haberme conocido nunca yakitori.(con tono sombrío)

Sirzechs: (con la sonrisa falsa y retorcida) pues nada más el encuentro será en 10 días suerte ria-tan, sona-tan.

Serafall:(se dirige a natsu) oye tu cómo te llamas peón.

Natsu: etherias natsu dragneel, supongo que será la hermana de Sona.

Serafall: si, mi nombre es Serafall sitri te agradezco que ayudes a mi imouto pero como estas tan confiado que ganara.

Natsu:(con tono sospechoso y maldadoso) solo le diré que mi poder está a la par de un dragón celestial cuando era humano, así que soy demonio mi poder aumento y conozco la debilidad de los fénix hace que descuide Serafall-chan que no dejare que nadie dañe a Sona-chan.

Serafall: te lo agradezco espero que ganes peón de Ria-tan los vemos Natsu-kun.

 **Flash back fin.**

Rias: (con tono triste) natsu porque nos defendiste ni siquiera no conocemos…

Natsu: (interrumpiendo a rias) dijiste que ahora soy tu siervo pero para mi son mi familia, al igual que sona, por lo que no dejare que les hagan daño, ese yakitori sabra que pasa cuando tocan a alguien que considero mi familia.(con una sonrisa marca dragneel).

Sona: (sonrojada) ¿Por qué también me ayudas dragneel, entiendo lo de rias que sea tu ama, por ende tu familia, pero yo no tengo ningún lazo contigo.

Natsu: (serio) sona eres amiga de rias por ende pasas a ser de mi familia no puedo dejarte de lado con ese imbécil por lo que quieras o no, tendras que aceptar que te proteja y punto.

Sequito,rias,sona: (sorprendido) whooow increíble.

Sona: (soltando una lagrimas) gracias dragneel, de verdad gracias por luchar también por mi, eres de los hombre que ya no quedan natsu-kun.

Natsu: (sonrojado) no hay de que sona-chan, ahora poniéndolos serios necesito pedirles un favor a todos.(con una sonrisa psicópata)

 **Dos semanas después: (inframundo)**.

Sirzechs: (con la sonrisa retorcida) ya llegaron, ria-tan so-tan prepárense para lo que viene porque raiser derrotara al peon y ustedes se tendrán que casar con raiser, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sequito, rías, sona: (pensando) maldito maou lucifer, sentimos pena por grafía-san como lo soportara.

Raiser: (con la sonrisa torcida y pervertida) lista para perder rias, sona que cuando lo derrotes las hare mia y solo mia.

Antes de que rias y sona le constentaran a raiser apareció nuestro dragon slayer con una sonrisa macabra.

Natsu: pero si es el yakitori, te vas a quedar con las ganas, sona y rias se casaran con quien ellas quieran y tu no te vas a oponer porque como lo hagas me voy a encargar de eliminarte.

Raiser: (enojados) seras maldito peon…

Sirzechs: (con sonrisa falsa) bueno raiser y peon de mi imouto los enviaremos a una dimensión alterna.

Raiser: bien sirzechs-sama.

Natsu: ok.

 **Flash back:**

vemos en alguna parte de la mansión gremory al maou lucifer y el líder del clan Phoenix hablando.

Sirzechs: (con sonrisa retorcida) escúchame el peon de la estúpida de mi hermana puede ser un peligro debes eliminarlo.

Raiser: Tu tranquilo sirzechs que yo lo matare y difrutare a tu hermanita y la sitri.

Sirzechs: eso espero.

 **Flash back end:**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar kuroko no básquet 2 ost the feeling of not losing 2.**

Grafia: muy bien oponentes los trasladare a la arena, ¿preparados?

Raiser: preparado para matar este estúpido peon.

Natsu:(con sonrisa macabra) desearas no haberme enfrentado tu vida acaba aquí raiser phoenix.

Grafia: entonces comienzen.

La pelea comienza con el Phoenix que ataca usando la llamas de fénix a media distancia de la posición de natsu la llama le impacta.

Raiser: (con voz altanera) que débil saliste peon, ya zorra del maou lucifer dame por ganador que ha este debilucho ya lo he matado.

Natsu: (entre las llamas) ha esto llamas fuego que penoso no me hace nada ni siquiera cosquillas.

 **En las gradas momentos antes:recomiendo escuchar kuroko no básquet 2 ost imminence.**

Rias: (asustada) no natsu.

Sona: (asustada) no puede ser que lo haya derrotada.

Sequito: (con tristeza) kaicho-boucho.

Happy: (con una sonrisa misteriosa) valla parece que el yakitori esta bastante jodido.

Rias: como dices eso si nadie es inmune al fuego.

Sona: se acabo voy a cancelar el combate y me casare con raiser no quiero que natsu salga lastimado.

Happy iba a hablar cuando de las llamas oyen una voz.

Natsu: (entre las llamas) ha esto llamas fuego que penoso no me hace nada ni siquiera cosquillas.

 **Devuelta al combate. Les recomiendo escuchar kuroko no básquet 2 ost the feeling of not losing 2.**

Raiser: (asustado) imposible ningún humano o ser sobrenatural puede resistir mis llamas que eres.

Natsu: ya te lo dije soy la unificación de un demonio con un dragon y tu verdugo por las atrosidades que has cometido raiser Phoenix.

Raiser: que te has creido demonio de clase baja no voy a morir aquí te matare y violare a rias y a sona hasta que me den un par de hijos jajajajajajaj.

Natsu: (enojado) pensaba alargar este combate pero te matare enseguida.

Natsu: (apuntando a raiser) arte secreta de dragon demoniaco: gran cero de fuego infernal electrificado.

(imaginaos el cero de ichigo cuando se transformo en vasto lord contra ulquiorra)

El enorme cañon de energía se dirige a raiser que sin ningún miedo se deja atacar.

Raiser: (con superioridad) soy un Phoenix eso no me va a dañar estúpido peon.

Natsu: jejejejJAJAJAJAJA mi ataque no solo destruye cuerpo sino también el alma es decir te destruiré de este paramo de existencia.

Raiser: (preocupado,pensando) mierda porque no me regenero.

De repente se ve a raiser quemarse mientras gritaba maldiciones contra natsu hasta que desaparece.

Natsu: (con un rugido) SE ACABO YO GANO, SI ALGUIEN MAS SERA ESTUPIDO PARA METERSE CON RIAS O SONA SE LAS VERA CONMIGO Y NO DUDARE EN MATARLO INCLUSO SI ES EL MAOU.

 **En las gradas.**

Rias y sona: (llorando de emoción) lo ha derrotado somos libre.

Sequito de ambas: (gritando de emoción) si natsu-sempai gano increíble.

Por otro lado.

sirzechs: (enojado) maldito demonio de clase baja aruinaste todo y raiser fuiste un idiota ahora tengo que arreglar todo yo.

Cuando rias y sona se iban a teletrasportar para felicitar a natsu ven a sirzechs teletransportarse a donde natsu cuando escuchan.

Sirzechs: maldito demonio de clase baja arruinaste todos mis planes pero no importa te matare y yo sere el que use a rias y a sona junto con otras para dar mas demonios de sangre pura ha el inframundo.

Sona y rias: (sorprendida) maou-sama,oni-sama que ha dicho que nos hara.

Grafia les muestra a los demás maou una carpeta con todos los negocios ilegales que ha hecho como el asesinato de un demonio de clase alta para luego culpar a kuroka.

Koneko al oir esto queda destrozada emocionalmente mientras que sirzechs: al ver lo que su esposa hizo no aguanto el enojo he iba a teletransportarse pero natsu se lo impidió y le dijo.

Natsu: (con mucho enojo) donde crees que vas basura no creas qu e te permitiré dañar a grafia primero tendras que matarme a mi.

Maou restante: por conclusión de los cuatro maous sirzechs gremory es puesto como demonio renegado y se le condena a muerte por todos los delitos cometidos.

Sirzechs: malditos traidores, padre ayúdame a matar a este maldito que arruino nuestros planes.

Lord gremory: enseguida hijo.

Velena gremory su esposa intento detenerlo pero no lo consigio.

Padre/hijo gremory: aquí moriras y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro planes.

Natsu: aquí estoy los espero bastardos. (con una sonrisa macabra)

 **Y fin del capitulo, siento si no he subido cap es que he estado avazando en otra historia en wattpad llamada el dragon slayer del fuego y oscuridad si teneis la app pasaos a leer la historia y agradecer a los que estais leyendo mi historia si teneis ideas reclamos o sugerencia podeis envialas sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
